Of Meditation and Sacred Wounds
by Keikokin
Summary: Harry has quit the Quidditch team. But why? And why does Draco care? What will he do? COMPLETE SLASH malemale relationship


**Title:** Of Meditation and Sacred Wounds  
**Author& Notes:** Keikokin – WUI: Written Under the Influence  
**Status/Part:**One-shot  
**Rating:**R  
**Pairing:**Harry/Draco  
**Key words:**Fluff, Sap, silliness  
**Disclaimer:**_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._  
**Test reader:**Keikokinsfics Yahoo group  
**Summary:** Draco becomes new age, philosophical guru for a day

Draco sat silently on a small stonewall outside the Hogwarts school. His eyes were closed. He was meditating to regain his composure. And for that he needed quiet. He was away from the other students, and only the Gryffindor House Teams' practice made any noise in the air.

He could feel him coming to him. He could feel his exhaustion. His frustration with practice was palpable. Draco kept his eyes closed. Today he would be calm. He heard the steps falter, and then stop. He could sense the inner tension in the Seeker, as he tried to assess the situation. He had decided non-involvement best, but regrettable. Draco could sense all things in this man. The Seeker turned to go.

"That is not necessary; I would much prefer your company to none, or my own."

"I didn't want to disturb your meditation."

"You do not. Despite your frustration with practice, I find your presence always comforting. It took me many years to realize I miss it greatly when you are not around me."

"But we always fight. And yet, you miss me?"

"I spent the summer holidays working with spiritual teachers, and I found out many things about myself."

"Really?"

Harry sat down next to Draco fascinated.

"I discovered my inner pain. And I worked my way though it and removed it. It did not kill me. It became my strength. I am no longer needful of hurting others."

"What was this pain?"

"Love. Love is an ancient magic. I never felt love from others. Yet, that was not my pain. My pain was that I loved and didn't know how to show it. My fears and insecurities about my sexuality twisted it into anger. I no longer feel the anger. I feel only the love, which has grown inside of me. "

"How did you know I was frustrated with practice?"

"When I am at peace I can reach out and let myself feel the energies of those I love, or care about, as well as those of others. But I am more linked with those I can trust emotionally."

"How come we've never talked like this before?"

"Because I didn't know I was hurting you before. I held on to the Sacred Wound created by my fear."

"The love that has grown inside of you…"

"Yes?"

"Has the love grown because you love yourself or because they love you?"

"It has grown because I accepted it. I will continue to let it grow. If I am rejected it will not affect my love for them, because it is complete and without flaws or twists."

"And can you feel love in others?"

"I can feel the pulsing of their heart chakra but I cannot tell for whom the love is given."

"And what is my chakra doing?"

"Your chakra is the same deep green color of your eyes. It is complete and hidden deep within you."

"And what does that mean?"

"That you love someone very deeply, so deeply that it shines through your eyes every minute of every day."

"You can tell all that with your eyes closed?"

"Some people walk through their whole lives with their eyes closed."

"What about my other chakras?"

"Your crown chakra is pulsating with pure light, indicating your inner goodness. Your third eye is closed; this says you are not open to see inside of others.  
Your throat chakra is closed, this says you have not told the person you love of your feelings, and you tend to keep all meaningful emotions and feelings inside.  
Your next chakras in your solar plexus and navel area are also closed; they are filled with knots and confusion because you are not following your heart. Mmm. Now that is interesting."

"What is interesting?"

"Your root chakra is pulsing with sexual desire. It seems to overbalance any sense of reason. If you were to take this love to bed, your passion and desire would overwhelm you as never before."

"What makes that so interesting?"

"My root chakra is the same. That is part of the reason I sit here meditating to keep my root chakra within my control."

"And why would your root chakra suddenly go out of control?"

"Because I had seen the person I love, doing what they love to do. It was such a sensual sight I was overcome. I was about to do something rash and I needed to wait."

"What did you need to wait for?"

"For them to sense me and come to me. If there was a bond between us, it would happen because love is powerful, and even more powerful between magical people."

"I felt you as I practiced Quidditch, and I felt drawn to you. I knew I needed to come to you even if we would fight, even though we haven't this year, at all."

"Yes, I felt it too. And I don't wish to fight with you anymore. There is no reason. It is time for us to move beyond that step in our relations."

"What rash thing were you about to do?"

"I was going to confess my love in front of many people. The first time should be private. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Uh, yeah, that is a rather private matter."

Draco had turned toward Harry and opened his eyes. He looked into Harry's eyes. It was an intense probing look that made Harry feel as though Draco could see into his heart and soul. Then he seemed to tear his eyes away from Harry and looked to the Quidditch Pitch. He breathed deeply, as if steeling himself.

He looked down and placed his hands over Harry's hands. Harry's heart seemed to pick up speed. His skin was so warmed by that simple gesture.

"You've understood what I've said, and have not left. Can you accept this at this point in your life?"

"Yes, now I can, but before it would have been impossible."

"Then I set my love before you as an unconditional gift. You can accept, refuse or deny it. But I will continue to love you, whether you want me to or not. I cannot stop it. I don't want to stop loving you. I love you, Harry."

"I accept your gift of unconditional love. I offer my love to you as well, and you can accept it, refuse or deny it. I will always love you. I think deep down I always have. I don't want to stop loving you or believing in you. I love you, Draco."

"May I kiss you Harry?"

"Please Draco."

Draco leaned over and kissed Harry very softly on the lips.

"Thank you Harry."

"Why are you thanking me?"

"For accepting my gift and giving me your gift in return."

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

Draco had begun to kiss Harry's neck.

"I think my root chakra is screaming."

"Mine too."

"Then can you please stop talking like a Buddhist monk and let's find somewhere, um, more private?"

Draco laughed and with the grace of a swan pulled himself out of his lotus position. He had to help Harry up. And he didn't let go. He walked with Harry into the school, just holding his hand. Harry led him to a room, which Draco could have sworn was not there a minute ago, which seemed to be nothing but a grand bed and crackling fireplace.

Harry turned to Draco and smiled.

"Do you like it?"

"It's perfect. Are you sure about this Harry?"

"Yes, Draco."

And the Gryffindor led the Slytherin to the luxurious bed.

Draco took Harry in his arms and kissed him deeply, sensually and passionately. Then he lowered his dark haired love to the bed and began to slowly caress his entire body. He wanted to feel every part of the beautiful man. Then he propped himself up on one elbow and allowed Harry to do the same to him.

Then Draco removed Harry's clothes, and drank in the textures, curves, hardness and softness, which was Harry. He ran his fingers lightly over the skin, which was a glow with the flickering light from the fireplace. Then Harry echoed this gentle loving.

The Slytherin began to kiss, lick and nibble at Harry's body. Harry began to breathe raggedly. And he twisted, moaned and said Draco's name over and over again.

Harry soon became a passionate lover, as he couldn't wait any longer. He became frenzied in his needs and desires. Draco growled, in response and it was if two wild beasts had been unleashed.

There was only the most minimal of pauses as Draco entered Harry. But then Harry thrust his hips upward, driving Draco into him. The frenzy continued, as the two Seekers could no longer meet halfway but raced in a wild battle of lust toward release.

Screams of passion shattered their last remnant of resolves as they both climaxed, as never before. Each trembled and shook with the intensity of their passion. The lust of years was slow to drain from their bodies. And as they cradled each other throughout the night, their love bound them, leaving them whole and complete, filled with the love they had always desired.


End file.
